Dragon Night
Dragon Night is a cover song of SEKAI NO OWARI's song of the same name. This song only appears in Zeti Precure Character Album Vol 1. Carol Akatsuki. Lyrics Rōmaji= Koyoi wa hyaku man-nen ni ichido taiyou ga shizunde yoru ga otozureru hi owari no konai yōna tatakai mo koyoi wa kyūsen shite shukuhai o ageru hito wa sorezore `masayoshi' ga atte, arasoi au no wa shikatanai no kamo shirenai dakedo boku no kiraina `kare' mo kare nari no riyū ga aru to omounda Dragon Night koyoi, bokutachi wa tomodachi no you ni utaudarou mūnraito, sutārīsukai, faiābādo koyoi, bokutachi wa tomodachi no you ni odorunda koyoi wa hyaku man-nen ni ichido taiyou ga yoru ni asobi ni otozureru hi owari no konai yōna tatakai mo koyoi wa kyūsen no akashi no honou o tomosu hito wa sorezore `masayoshi' ga atte, arasoi au no wa shikatanai no kamo shirenai dakedo boku no `masayoshi' ga kitto kare o kizutsukete ita nda ne Dragon Night koyoi, bokutachi wa tomodachi no you ni utaudarou konguratchureishon, guratchureishon, guratchureishon koyoi, bokutachi no tatakai wa `owaru' nda Dragon Night koyoi, bokutachi wa tomodachi no you ni utaudarou mūnraito, sutārīsukai, faiābādo koyoi, bokutachi wa tomodachi no you ni odorunda |-| Kanji= 今宵は百万年に一度太陽が沈んで夜が訪れる日 終わりの来ないような戦いも今宵は休戦して祝杯をあげる 人はそれぞれ「正義」があって、争い合うのは仕方ないのかも知れない だけど僕の嫌いな「彼」も彼なりの理由があるとおもうんだ ドラゴンナイト　今宵、僕たちは友達のように歌うだろう ムーンライト、スターリースカイ、ファイアーバード 今宵、僕たちは友達のように踊るんだ 今宵は百万年に一度太陽が夜に遊びに訪れる日 終わりの来ないような戦いも今宵は休戦の証の炎をともす 人はそれぞれ「正義」があって、争い合うのは仕方ないのかも知れない だけど僕の「正義」がきっと彼を傷付けていたんだね ドラゴンナイト　今宵、僕たちは友達のように歌うだろう コングラッチュレイション、グラッチュレイション、グラッチュレイション 今宵、僕たちの戦いは「終わる」んだ ドラゴンナイト　今宵、僕たちは友達のように歌うだろう ムーンライト、スターリースカイ、ファイアーバード 今宵、僕たちは友達のように踊るんだ |-| English= Tonight, as it occurs once every million years, the sun will set and night will descend, And the war that has been continuing with no end, will call a ceasefire and host a celebration. Everyone holds their own version of “justice”, so conflict may not be avoidable, But I do believe that “that man” I hate has his own personal reasons. Dragon Night: tonight, we’ll sing almost as if we’re friends. Moonlight, starlight, firebird, Tonight, we’ll dance as if we were friends. Tonight, as it occurs once every million years, the sun will come to play in the night, And the war that has been continuing with no end, will light a flame as proof of this armistice. Everyone holds their own version of “justice”, so conflict may not be avoidable, But I realize that my “justice” was causing him harm. Dragon Night: tonight, we’ll sing almost as if we’re friends. Congratulations, -gratulations, -gratulations, Tonight, our war will “end”. Dragon Night: tonight, we’ll sing almost as if we were friends. Moonlight, starlight, firebird, Tonight, we’ll dance as if we were friends. English Version Lyrics= Today is the day when the sun Sets on your home Finally the night will come out To say hello oh The war that never ends still Wages on today But tonight the fight will stop And we'll celebrate Everybody has their own version Of what's just Maybe war is something that is Natural for us But even the people that fill me With hate Have their reasons to live their Life that way Dragon night Dragon night Dragon night Tonight all of us will sing Together like we're best of Friends Moonlight, starry skies, fire Birds, Tonight let's dance everybody Until the sunrise Today is the day when the sun Sets on your home Finally the night will come out To say hello oh The war that never ends Continues for eternity But tonight the fire burns to Show that we've made peace Everybody has their own version Of what's just Maybe war is something that is Natural for us But the justice that I have come To believe in Must be hurting others more than I can comprehend Dragon night Dragon night Dragon night Tonight all of us will sing Together like we're best of Friends Congratulations congratulations Congratulations Tonight let's dance everybody Until the sunrise Dragon night Dragon night Dragon night Tonight all of us will sing Together like we're best of Friends Moonlight, starry skies, fire Birds, Tonight let's dance everybody Until the sunrise Dragon night Dragon night Dragon night Tonight all of us will sing Together like we're best of Friends Moonlight, starry skies, fire Birds, Tonight our war will end, even If it's a just for one night Category:Character Songs Category:Cover Songs Category:Zeti Precure Category:Zeti Precure Character Album series